tdafan4campfandomcom-20200214-history
Harold's Alliance
Harold has shown his fair share of Alliances in ALL FOUR seasons of TDAfan4's Total Drama Camps. Though he quite frequently states he is ''"Done" ''with running devious alliances, it seems to be his nature of playing the game. A few of the Alliances have been the reason he got eliminated but two others have been the reason he made it far. Total Drama Action In Total Drama Action when everyone was getting oriented with the game, Harold seemed to be starting off with a bang, IMMEDIATELY trying to find an alliance. He paired up with Geoff before the Teams were formed, however, they ended up on opposite teams, they made an inter-team alliance. Harold quickly scrambled to find someone on the Killer Grips willing to form an alliance, while Geoff, looked for someone to form an alliance with form the Screaming Gaffers. Harold succesfully recruited Duncan and Geoff could not find anyone. The three decided they were a great alliance and they would make it to the end. Harold ended up recruiting Justin. However, the three had already talked about this, they wouldn't keep Justin forever, they would play him for his vote until they made it to the merge and then they would dump him. They sucessfully eliminated Owen, the captian of the Screaming Gaffers, and then successfully eliminated Beth, from the Killer Grips. Right after that Duncan decided Harold was too much of a dicator and a jerk. He told Justin of their plan and the alliance Broke up. Harold was then eliminated immediately after because EVERYONE caught word of the alliance and voted him out. On the Aftermath where Harold was interviewed, he said that he was done with alliances because he knew they would eventually backfire on the people....The Funny thing is, Justin, Duncan, and Geoff all made it to the final SEVEN and Duncan even WON. Total Drama Island In Total Drama Island in secrecy Harold formed another alliance with Lindsay, Izzy, and Tyler(who played Geoff last season). They were actually very powerful, for some reason their main target was Katie. Heather(who played Beth last season) was very angry at Harold for her elimination last season, and tricked Harold. She talked to him in privacy asking if he would want to be in an alliance with her. Little did he know she wasn't telling the truth. She got Harold to tell her that he had an alliance and Heather told everyone. Harold then recieved a few votes in EVERY elimination ceremony. However, he did not get eliminated until half-way through the game. Surprisingly, near the end, Katie won the Special Reward Challenge and chose to bring back Harold, dispite him, near the beginnging, eliminating her. Then Harold was eliminated in the Final 6....Another funny thing is LINDSAY won the competition. Total Drama World Tour In TDWT Harold said that he would be DONE with alliances forever. However, he was randomly put on the strongest team, Team Madagascar. Then, Team Madagascar decided that they would form a powerhouse alliance. They stayed strong. They even decided to hide it, that team pretended they hated each other leaving comments like "WHENS THE MERGE!!" or "GET ME OFF OF THIS TEAM!" However, they were a very close alliance. They stayed strong and very close friends, but on the back of all of their minds was what would happen if they ever had to split up. That day came when all five of them and LeShawna were in the Final Six. LeShawna won IMMUNITY?! Harold then scrambled to form an sub-alliance with them so he could stay safe. He tried forming a "Guys Alliance" with DJ and Justin. However, DJ and Harold decided that they should vote out Justin. This plan failed miserably when Harold was eliminated instead of Justin. The funny thing is, Bridgette ended up winning (with LeShawna) Total Drama Reunion With all the teams mixed up, some being Heroes and some being villains, the Powerhouse alliance was not recreated, Instead, Harold TRIED to form an alliance with Katie, thinking that his only option to make it far is to make friends with the people who don't know him. However, Katie, in Harold's eyes turned out to be a jerk. And before he could do anything else, he sacrificed himself to save Cody a spot! Some people believe he's been talking to Cody about some future plans of returning and scheming but no solid evidence has been shown on that. He ended up returning and joining the Anti Darcy Alliance. The funny thing is, Harold ended up winning. Trivia *So far, every person that has won the competition (excluding LeShawna) has been in an alliance with Harold in the season that they won. *In every season, AT LEAST one of his alliance members voted for him when he got eliminated. *The only alilance that has been NEARLY completely succesful has been the one in Season Three *Two people that have been in his alliance have left him for another alliance. *Harold